defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Taz3
Welcome! Hi Taz3 -- we are excited to have Defias Brotherhood EU Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Defias Brotherhood EU Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi, I uploaded my character's picture (Gobish.jpg) a couple days ago, now my character has a new appearance so I upload his picture again but new one wasn't shown in my page, I uploaded many times (nearly 7-8 times) and I can see all my uploaded pictures but everytime only old version is shown. I used same name (Gobish.jpg) in files. Please could you solve this problem and how can I delete my old picture ? I don't want to see old ones :-( Have a good day... *Just FYI, Taz is no longer around. He quit a long time ago. Rasonal and myself are the current admins. About your picture, this is actually an issue with your browser and not the wiki. I personally see the new image. Your computer isn't showing the new image because it still has cached the old image in its temporary cookies. Try going to your page and hitting the refresh button. If that doesn't work, then hold down the Shift key while pressing the refresh button (this is a force-refresh that will redownload all the cookies for that page). This should enable you to see the new version of the image. Let me know if you still have problems. --Rhifox/Drustai 17:53, September 20, 2011 (UTC)